Insomnia
by CandidParadise
Summary: BONUS CHAPTER: Romano only wanted to sleep peacefully, that was all ruined when The Bad Friends Trio decide to throw a small party. Now he must do something about it if he wants to regain some sleep AND his Spaniard!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This one-shot is based off of one of my experiences with insomnia. Just to let you know, well if anyone cares that is. X) I got inspired to write something Hetalia-related regarding sleeplessness. Very random, no?

Feliciano toss and turned in frustration. He couldn't find any comfort in his own bed, not even from the huggable stuffed animal at his side. The bed sheets didn't help, it wasn't a cold night, at least that's what he thought. In fact, he was drenched in sweat as a result from all the movement of his discomfort.

The younger Vargas twin awoke gasping, trying his best to inhale air into his lungs. He knocked the life-sized plush onto the ground involuntarily. He now sat at his bedside, trying to calm himself down, although he knew it was useless.

It was a horrid dream keeping him up. He was afraid to go to sleep and let it continue. In his nightmare, he found himself surrounded by a ring of fire after it had consumed the small house he lived in and his friends. He had witnessed seeing his friends being eaten alive by flames while inhuman noises escaped their mouths in his dream. Luckily, it was just in his mind and not in reality but it still scared him anyway. But the shrieks echoed on..

Italy walked out of his room, hoping that his companions would help him out with his insomnia problem. So he went into Kiku's chamber. The Japanese man was sleeping well, he was just snoozing away.

"N-Nihon.." The weaker country whispered. He got no response from the raven-haired man. _He probably didn't hear me_, Feliciano thought.

"N-N-Nihon?" Italy repeated once more, this time at a medium length volume. Once again, nothing.

"N-Niihooon!" He raised his voice, this time getting a reaction from the other. "W-what?" The newly awakened nation asked in a sloppy tone.

"I can't sleep.." North Italy rubbed his tired eyes.

"Why can't you sleep?" Kiku yawned.

"I had a bad dream.." Italy began. By the time Feliciano finished explaining his nightmare to his friend, the East Asian country had gone back into dreamland.

"Sleep well…" Feliciano Vargas wished that he could fall into a deep slumber without any problem. He was dead tired, and he was extremely bothered, he **needed** comfort.

And so the once powerful nation left said room he was in and went to the kitchen. He sat in one of the three chairs part of the average-sized round table. He was growing even more restless now. His buried his head within his hands. His eyes closed slowly. Realizing he was going to fall asleep, he opened his orbs in a second.

"Ve~.." Italy said wearingly.

A light bulb brighten upon Feliciano's head. He decided he was going to call his older brother, his twin, Lovino. So, he got up on his feet again and grabbed a hold of a telephone. It was one of those old style classical phones. The two piece type that had a cord attached to the tube like thing in which a person would listen and speak.

And so he dialed seven digits and waited to hear a voice on the other side of the line. It beeped and it continued beeping. Nothing. No one picked up. It was only to be expected, it was deep into the night after all. It was useless, his older twin was most likely sleeping anyway, just like normal people who could dream peaceful dreams.

"Italy?" A familiar voice questioned when he spotted his friend

"AHHHH!" The poor Italian was startled.

"Calm down! It's just me!" It was Germany. The blonde wore a black muscle shirt and plain blue boxers. "Vy are you not at your bed?"

"I can't sleep…" the younger Vargas yawned.

"Vy?"

"You and Nihon..d-died in my dream." Italy shuttered just thinking about it.

"We won't die. No matter what!" Ludwig said, trying to comfort his friend.

"Really?" The cute Italian's face lightened up.

"Yeah! Now go to sleep!" Germany commanded. Feliciano nodded.

Before the buff blonde country could go back to his room, he was held back by the smaller man, who had his grip on Germany's arm. "C-can I sleep with you Doitsu?"

"Alright…" Ludwig sighed. If it was the only way that other male could go to sleep, he had to accept.

"Ve~" Feli-chan chirped.

Now the two Axis Powers went into Germany's room. In front of them stood the bed, it was big enough for the two of them. Italy quickly jumped onto the bed, his worries gone now that he was with his great friend. It surprised Ludwig how fast the other country got onto his bed.

Both of them lay there, Italy closed his eyes. Germany did the same. Feliciano wrapped his arms around the blonde's muscular body. Blue eyes looked down at the smaller of the two. He tried to keep calm.

"Vat are you doing?" Ludwig flushed a dark red color.

"Buonanotte Doitsu…" Feliciano snored.

THE END.

A/N: Do you want to know why Romano didn't answer Feli's phone call? The answer to that question will be solved in the bonus chapter! So stay tuned! Reviews are greatly appreciated!~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright! I wasn't going to write the bonus chapter because I had no idea how I was going to write this! But then eventually all of a sudden a great idea struck me hard and so here's the chapter! XD I apologize for the OOCness. Hope you enjoy!**

Romano stared at the dull ceiling above him for what felt to him like an eternity. His eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep. He found himself in a tough situation. His door mate and caretaker, Antonio decided it was okay to invite two of his closest friends over, Francis and Gilbert. But it wasn't okay, at least not to Lovino. How the southern Italian country hated it when the trio were together! Whenever the three hung out, Romano would reject their invitation no matter how much Antonio insisted. The older Vargas believed the three personified countries were the worst combination of pals; a pervert and the brother of a potato bastard with** his** Spaniard!

Still on his bed, Romano's sensitive ears heard the footsteps of heavy boots proceeding. He knew that it was that tomato bastard he loved so much! But there was one problem, he couldn't let Antonio know that he was still conscious! Sleeping was his excuse for being absent to the bad friends trio party. Suddenly the door knob turned slightly halfway, this frightened Lovi, forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut. The door creaked as it opened fully, the Italian fellow slowly opened his orbs slightly. He took a quick peek at the second person who was in the room other than himself. His heart began to pound, faster than he could believe was possible. But it was okay, he was nervous and petrified at the same time. As soon as he realized and confirmed it was the Spaniard, he went back to pretending he was asleep. How long was he going to keep up with this charade was anyone's guess..

"Ole!" Antonio shouted as if he were the only one in the room. Lovi jumped, his eyes wouldn't dare open at a time like this.

Following this the Spanish man walked over to the Italian's bedside. Those heavy boots tapping against the ground made the "sleeping" man's heart pump even more. Before the steps could get any louder, Romano gasped. In unison to his gasp, his eyes opened.

"Cariño? Que Pasa? Are you okay?" The Spaniard asked with great concern.

"I-I'm FINE!" Southern Italy emphasized the second word to reassure his caretaker that he was indeed fine, even though deep inside something was bothering him.

"Are you sure?" Antonio got closer to Romano and squinted like a mother would to their daughter who may be hiding something.

"Yes." The older Vargas twin nodded.

"Ok. Why don't we go over there with Franc-" The personified country representing Spain was suddenly interrupted by the weakest country.

"NO." Lovino flat out rejected the friendly invitation.

"Eh? Why?" The country of passion looked at the pasta lover with sad lucid green eyes that reminded the southern Italian a grape.

"I don't want to! Now leave me alone and go hang out with your bastard friends!" Romano shouted at the top of his lungs, wanting to kick the handsome Spaniard out of his private chamber.

"Ok…But if you need me, you know where to find me." Antonio stated and leaned over to give his "little" Lovino a light kiss on the forehead. A slight blush brightened on the Italian's face. With that, Spain left the room and once again S. Italy was left all alone.

Meanwhile, in the living room the trio of friends were having a blast. Even though they were having fun, the Spaniard felt that there was something missing to make this small gathering all the better. Of course this was, the country under his wing.

"Hé Antonio!" Francis tried to get the Spanish man's attention, and it worked.

"Yes?" Spain answered.

"Why the long face? You were having fun before, but what happened?" The Frenchman remarked.

"Mi Romano…" Grape eyes strayed away from the blonde European. Gilbert saw this and decided to do something about it.

"I know! Why don't we have a drink or two of this delicious alcohol?" The Prussian nation said enthusiastically while he held a bottle of liquor between his hands.

"Oui! Let's do it!" France popped the top of the bottle off and began serving it into a glass cup.

"Ok!" Antonio agreed and rose a glass cup into the air for Francis to pour the orange-like liquid.

"Hey give the awesome Prussia some too!" Gilbert took the bottle away from France.

France and Spain chatted away while they waited patiently for Prussia.

"Ahh how I wish I would have gotten a little country to govern over.." France heaved a heavy sigh.

"Knowing you, it isn't a good idea. I'm glad Roderich didn't give you Romano!" the Spaniard chuckled merrily, shortly letting his mind wander off.

"I'll just remind you that I am a professional when it comes to romance! I can take care of children with _love_ and _care_!" Francis counter-attacked Spain's previous statement.

"If you say so…" Antonio shrugged. "Lo que sera, sera." He added, which literally meant what it is, is.

"Ahh this stuff is GOOOOD!" The white haired fellow closed his eyes and raised the bottle into the air halfway, his face showing complete satisfaction. A soft bounce like sound was heard, it was the small bird that was always at Gilbert's shoulder. Two different sets of eyes, sapphire and emerald stared at Gilbert.

"Are you okay?" Antonio snapped his fingers in front of ruby red eyes.

"Calm down. I'm fine." Prussia stated and picked Gilbird who was on the ground. The Spaniard punched the "Potatoe" bastard on the arm hard enough to knock him down. "Don't joke around like that.." He scolded.

The blonde of the bad friends trio put his hands on the brunette's shoulders. "I think you are worrying too much." He remarked. "You need to loosen up. Have a drink!" Francis raised his glass cup to Antonio waiting for him to make the "clank" sound when two glass cups touched against one another.

"Yeah you're right!" Spain gently hit his cup against France's. "Salud!"

While the trio of friends drank until their heart's content, Romano, still in his room decided it was about time to "check" on the three. He had nothing else to do anyway, he couldn't sleep. So the Italian quickly slid through the entire hallway and hid behind one of the thick walls. Once he turned, his precious amber pupils saw the horrid sight of the blonde pervert clutching onto his Spaniard's shirt. Antonio did nothing, he was completely inebriated, drool hung from his mouth and his face looked slightly darker.

"Ccoome onnn…" Francis cooed and shook Antonio like a rag doll with tremendous strength. From the sound of his voice, it was obvious that he too was under the influence of alcohol. An additional smooch was placed on a cinnamon colored neck, as if it wasn't already disgusting enough that the Allied power had his hands all over. The Vargas brother had to do something about it, he couldn't just let his caretaker be abused like that! And so he blew his cover and ran towards the romantic country and gave him a good poke in the eye. It was the only thing he could do, at the most.

"Fucking bastard!" Lovino shouted and pulled Spain away from the blonde European with all his might.

"Wannnt a passionate smooooch?" The blonde pervert blew a kiss that never reached the Italian's cheek leaving his mouth in the shape of a small 'o'.

"Get the fuck out of here pervert!" The Vargas brother yelled. "Take the brother of that potato bastard and LEAVE!" He commanded. With his index finger fully erect, he pointed to the wooden door.

"Awwww..whyy?" France groaned.

"LEAVE!" Romano pushed the Spaniard's two friends out the door with full force. Once the two were out, the door slammed shut. What ever happened to an intoxicated pair, Gilbert and Francis, no one knew, or cared.

Finally Lovino Vargas got what he wanted from the very start of this long and uncomfortable night. Also, he was now able to keep his guardian to himself. What was now troubling him was how the tomato lover was drunk. "Romannoo?"

"What?" Southern Italy replied instantly, sounding a little irritated.

"To sleep. You and I." Spain stated with the proper hand signals. Lovino nodded and dragged his heavy partner to a room. His arms quickly turned to noodles when he tried placing him onto a queen sized bed. His attempt resulted in utter failure when he ended up laying on the bed while the heavy Spaniard was right on top of him! Unable to do anything, he sighed. He slightly closed his eyelids when a Spanish accent woke him.

"Buenas noches, Te amo." The kingdom of Spain encircled the weaker nation into a comfortable and warm bear hug. The young pasta lover had no other choose but to return the hug. While he was at it he buried his face into the elder's chest. He was enjoying it all until he heard the phone ring. "Ti Amo.." He grumbled, ignoring the cries of the phone and of the person on the other side of said object...


End file.
